Run, Kiddy, Run!
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Based on an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, when Kid Muscle misses the bus Kevin Mask challenges him to a 30-mile race to Muscle Stadium. Who will the victor be?
1. A Little Too Late

**This story, which is part of an Ultimate Muscle series I'm creating, is based on an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends entitled "Race For Your Life, Mac and Bloo." The storyline follows the continuity of the TV series. Please enjoy!**

 **All franchises referenced in the story belong to their respective owners.**

 **(BTW, a full version of the cover image can be found on my Deviantart page under the name katamariluv.)**

It's a lovely day in Japan. Kid Muscle is lying peacefully in his bed when his alarm clock suddenly rings. "Mmrn," he mumbles. "Can't be morning already." He drowsily shuts the alarm off, upon which he slowly open one eye and gasps. "LEAPIN' PASTA IN SAUCE, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY MATCH!" Upon this he quickly rushes out of bed, showers and shaves, then runs back to his room to dress; he comes out moments later wearing his pants as a shirt and vice versa. "This isn't right!" He then dashes back in, dresses correctly, then runs downstairs where he begins to tug on his boots while munching a piece of toast.

Kid then dashes out the door and hustles down to the bus stop, paying little mind to his old foe Kevin Mask standing on the curb. Unfortunately, no sooner does he draw near than the bus motors away. "Wait, please!" Kid exclaims urgently. "Don't...go..." Sadly, it was too late. Kid drops to the pavement on all four and groans, "Oh, pancakes."

Kevin chuckles rudely, "Ha, ha, late again, I see." Kid rises to his knees and buries his face in his hands with despair. "Oh, now I'll _never_ make it to the stadium on time." At this moment the masked knight gets a sly gleam in his eye. "Well say, Kid Muscle, might I interest you in a wager?"

"Uhm, maybe," an apprehensive Kid replies. Kevin's plans never had any good outcome, especially where he was concerned. "What did you have in mind?"

"What say you and I race to the stadium?"

Upon hearing this, an shocked look crosses Kid's face. "R-race? On foot? But the stadium's thirty miles away!"

"I knew you'd back out," Kevin sneers, brashly poking Kid in his round nose. "Just as well, you're in no shape to outrun anything faster than a sloth slogging through molasses. Ah well, see you at the stadium, Kid Chickenheart...Oh, wait, _no_." Upon this he then begins jogging down the road.

Kid scowls as he watches the masked knight go. "Huh, Chickenheart," he grumbles as he shuffles down the road with his hands in his pocket, kicking a small pebble. "Just 'cause I don't wanna get mixed up in that; It's just pointless and dumb anyway. So what? Let him get to the stadium before me. What's the worst he can do? Gloat? Strike victory poses left and right? Rub it in my face every single time I see him? Call me 'A loser', 'Slowpoke', 'Joe Slowmo', 'Captain Slug'? So what? He can call me whatever he wants. Who cares? It's not like it bothers me. Nope, not one bit. Not one little bit. Not one little teeny-tiny-teensy-weensy bit." As the wrestler's anger grows, he begins walking faster and faster. "I'm absolutely fine with him never, ever, ever letting go of it for the rest of our lives. I-I'm perfectly green with repeatedly hearing the story of the great race and how he ran two million miles in eight seconds, leaving me panting and wheezing in a pathetic defeat. Then when I'm and old man on my deathbed, Kevin will watch and wait for me to kick it, then after I do he'll be all like, 'Ha-haa, _yes!_ I outlived Grandpa Turtle!' which has been his name for me for years, and there'll be nothing I can do about it because he will literally never, _ever, ever let me live this down_!" His anger now well and truly reaching its apex, Kid begins charging furiously down the sidewalk. " _OH NO, HE DIDN'T!_ "

Meanwhile, Kevin is strolling casually down the road, whistling with his arms folded behind his head, when he suddenly hears rapid footsteps and turns to see Kid barreling up behind him. "Well, so you decided to show after all, Kid Muscle for brains," the masked knight scoffs, beginning to pick up his pace. "You're not as dumb as I thought, but then again, how could you be?"

"Save the formalities, Kevin Mask," Kid replies fiercely. "I _will_ defeat you!"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh." Kevin snaps. "I'll run rings around your pitiful self and come back for more!"

"We'll see about that!" Kid replies avidly.


	2. The Great Race Begins

The two chug valiantly down the road until they come to a crosswalk; Kevin quickly dashes across before the light changes, but Kid no sooner sets foot on the curb than the light flips over. He groans, "Aww, pancakes! Skunked again!" Kevin waves tauntingly from the other side of the street, then hurries on. Frustrated, Kid fixes his gaze on the glowing red light. _Please change,_ he thinks as a nervous sweat drop trickles down his cheek. _C'mon, change...changechangechangechangechange..._ Unable to bear the pressure any longer, the wrestler bursts out with, "For crying out loud, CHANGE ALREADY!" Upon this he quickly notices the people behind him staring oddly. Kid's face turns redder than Eskara's headdress. "Oh. Hi."

Fortunately for him(In more ways than one) the light quickly turns green, giving Kid a chance to dash to the other side of the street and catch up with Kevin. The masked knight's yellow eyes grow wide. "Have mercy, how did he catch me so fast? No matter, he won't be able to keep up for long." The two then quickly pick up speed as they continue their trek down the road.

As the two run on they soon leave town, shortly coming across an average sized grassy hill with a white cement road running through it; observing several "Don't walk on the Grass" signs, Kevin pauses, shoots Kid a scheming look, then begins running up the hill, barely even setting foot on the path. Kid grimaces with concern. "Oh, for gosh sakes, I can't break the law!" Upon this, he begins chugging along the long, winding white path. Though it may have taken much more time, Kid had wanted to do the right thing.

As Kevin rushes down the road behind the hill, he peeks over his shoulder and sees Kid running up to him again. "Gracious, he's a machine!" he gasps, upon which he begins to pick up his pace once more. The two begin to enter the city again; at this moment, Kevin spies an opportunity ahead and screeches to a halt right in front of his opponent. "How's your mum's back, Kid Muscle?" he sneers slyly. Kid blinks his eyes in puzzlement before noticing the large amount of cracks in the sidewalk. "OH MY GOSH, MISS MOLLY!" he exclaims in terror; he then begins tiptoeing carefully around the cracks as Kevin, not being quite so superstitious, trots valiantly across them.

Kid soon manages to make his way past this gauntlet and catches up with his foe again. "Drats!" the masked knight growls. "Won't anything slow this pest down?!" The two then pass an alleyway lined with garbage cans and recycling bins. Scheming once more, Kevin's yellow eyes flicker as he hurries up to the cans and bins and kicks over several of them. Concern crosses Kid's face. "Uh oh!" He hurries up to the overturned waste containers and begins to quickly put the refuse back in its proper place. "Plastic, paper, tin, banana, shoe, band-aid, cantaloupe...there!" Kid then quickly sets the cans and bins upright again and begins chugging off again.

The two jog from the city into the park; they're so preoccupied with catching each other that they don't notice Doc Nakano walking down the sidewalk, and both bump into him, sending him spinning and knocking his wig off of his head. " _WHOOOAOOOAAA, JEEPERS!_ " Seeing what he's done, Kid gasps, " _LEAPIN' LIBRARIANS!_ " and dashes back to save Doc. He gently stops the ring announcer with one hand and retrieves his wig from the ground, gently dusting it off as he returns it. "Are you okay, Doc? I-I'm so sorry I clobbered into you like that."

"All's well, Kid," Doc replies graciously. "Thanks so much for savin' me."

"You're quite welcome, Doc." the wrestler replies as he begins to hurry off again.

"It certainly nice to see that some people still look out for those in need," Doc continues as he begins following after Kid. "Why, it seems like only yesterday that if a person were sent spinning a whole slew of kind people would appear to aid them."

"Yes indeed." Kid replies, continuing on.

"Why, nowadays most people would just as soon let you spin into the street with nary a beg your pardon." Doc continues as he follows.

"Honestly," the wrestler replies as he chugs ahead. "It's amazing how callous people have gotten nowadays."

"You never know when- _WHOOOOA!_ " Doc accidentally trips on a fallen branch in the middle of the road, but fortunately, Kid is able to zing back and catch him before he can fall again. "Oh...my, oh, thanks again, Kid. Now, have I ever told you of the time I shook hands with the mayor?"

Kid cringes as worry wrinkles his brow. Having Doc follow him like this would really hamper his efforts! Thinking quickly, the wrestler gently picks up the ring announcer and carefully totes him on his shoulders as he motors on. "Now, it was several years ago," Doc continues. "A hand stopped me from spinning; I looked up to see a lady standing over me. She said, 'Hello, I'm the mayor...of Muncie Indiana.'"

Meanwhile, Kevin is taking a shortcut through an underground parking place. He dodges and darts around the vast array of cars, but soon finds all feasible exits blocked off. "Nope, not here...not here either...nor there...oh, _marshmallows_!" He then jogs back out and hurries down the sidewalk; unfortunately for him, the road ahead is blocked by traffic. The masked knight facepalms with exasperation and pushes the button on the traffic light, waiting impatiently for it to change. _Come on, come on..._ he thinks. _Change...please change...It's only a matter of time until that dope catches me again..._ His exasperation reaching its peak, Kevin bursts out with, "CHANGE, CHANGE, FOR GOSH SAKES, _CHANGE_!" Upon this he notices the people standing behind him looking at him funny. "Ah, heh, heh," the masked knight blushes. "Pardon."(1) The light then quickly turns to green, giving Kevin a chance to escape.

He dashes down the street and enters the park. Noticing an old lady sitting on a park bench, feeding the pigeons, Kevin hurries up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know the way to the wrestling arena?"

"I'm sorry to say no, Dear," she replies sweetly. "But I am a bit lonely. May I have a moment of your time, please?"

Kevin's yellow eyes narrow with annoyance. "Look, lady," he rudely replies. "I haven't got time for this. I have somewhere I need to be in a hurry, so-"

"Good!" the lady replies as she gently takes Kevin's hand and leads him onto the bench. "Now, have I ever told you about the time I saw the big parade in the middle of town? It was about fifty years ago, but I remember it as though it was only yesterday...Seventy-six trombones led the big parade with a hundred and ten cornets close at hand, they were followed by rows and rows of the finest virtuosos, the cream of every famous band..." Kevin groans as he buries his helmet-clad face in his hands with exasperation.

As he sits, impatiently listening to the lady's story, Kevin suddenly sees Kid run by him. "Oh, there he goes!" the masked knight grumbles. "Mmn, looks like I'll need to take matters into me own hands." Upon this he gently picks up the bench and carefully totes it over his shoulder as he takes off after Kid again. Noticing Kid carrying Doc as they zoom down the street, Kevin chuckles, "Ha, ha, you look ridiculous, Kid Muscle!" Kid shoots a disgruntled look at him. "You're one to talk." As the two round a corner they quickly spy a bare patch of grass by the side of the road. Thinking quickly, Kevin sets the bench down, upon which Kid gently places Doc on the bench next to her; the two wrestlers then motor off again. "Yes, that parade was quite something indeed." the lady observes. "Quite indeed." Doc replies.

(1) Now he knows what it's like on the receiving end.


	3. A Slight Detour

Kid speeds up at a clip and quickly laps Kevin as the two enter town again and split off in different directions. "Okay," Kid puffs. "Gotta keep goin' strong and steady...Strong and steady...wins the race..." Beginning to feel weary, the wrestler slumps against a nearby building, panting heavily. "Huh boy," he wheezes, his tongue hanging out. "This runnin's sure thirsty work." Turning his head slightly, Kid's gaze quickly falls upon several large bottles of drinking water in the store's window. His pale blue eyes twinkle. "Bingomania!"

Kid promptly enters the store, selects a bottle, and goes to the register. "How much will this be, please?" he inquires of the somewhat lackadaisical man behind the counter. "Uhh, ninety-nine cents." the man replies. Kid smiles. "Certainly." He takes out his wallet and gives the cashier a dollar, all the while nervously watching the wall clock over his shoulder. "Okay...a dollar..." the cashier says as he slowly pushes several buttons on the cash register, then puts the dollar away. "So, that'll be a penny change..." He then looks into the register and sighs. "Oh dear, outta pennies." He slowly reaches down and picks up a roll of coins. "Now, I'll just empty the pennies into the register...so we can complete this transaction...Oops, these are dimes. Well, we'll just have to take out _another_ roll..." Kid facepalms and whimpers with despair.

Presently, Kid(Finally!) is able to pay for the water and leaves, happily drinking it as he goes. "Ahh," the wrestler sighs with satisfaction as he drops the empty bottle in a nearby trash can. "That sure hit the spot." He then begins hurrying along again; upon reaching the next street corner, however, he abruptly stops. "Uh oh!" He then dashes back toward the store. Upon seeing Kid return the cashier inquires, "Back for your change?"

"Actually, I was wondering if...I could use your bathroom, please?" Kid replies urgently. The cashier slowly shakes his head. "Sorry, sir, but you'll need to wait in line." He motions toward a long row of people standing behind the register. The wrestler stares in shock. _Where did all these people come from?_ he thinks. As his gaze falls on the clock again, Kid's brow wrinkles with worry. _Kevin's probably almost back at the stadium by now!_

After several long minutes, Kid finally makes it to the front of the line. "Ah, perfect! May I have your bathroom key, please?" The cashier replies, "Sorry, sir, but the bathroom's for paying customers only." Kid blinks in perplexity. "Buh-but, I bought something here just moments ago!"

"Yes," the cashier replies. "But afterward you left the store, meaning the transaction was...completed." Now well and truly losing his patience, Kid grumbles, "Fine." He takes out his wallet, thus discovering to his dismay that he only had a handful of change left. Desperate, he quickly lays the remainder of his money out on the counter. "I'll take whatever I can buy with seventy-five cents, please-well, actually fifty cents and a bus token."

Moments later, Kid, after fortunately making it to the bathroom on time, leaves the store, dragging a large anchor behind him. "Wow," he puffs. "A twenty-seven-oof-pound anchor-ugh-for only-eech-fifty cents. Now to-oomph-get back to the race." He wheezes as he slowly drags the large weight down the street as perplexed passersby stare.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kevin is swiftly chugging along the road through the main thoroughfare of town. "Hmm," he muses confidently. "Making pretty good time. There's no way that goof will catch me now." Just then, Kevin spots in the distance someone jogging by wearing a half light, half dark blue outfit and a wide brimmed hat. The masked knight scowls, "So, thought he could hide from me, did he? Well I'll show that lout what's what!" He quickly overtakes the runner and tackles him, knocking his hat off. "I got you now Kid-" The runner looks up, revealing a face that was not Kid's. "...Muscle..." Kevin groans weakly as he gently lets the runner back up. The runner looks daggers at Kevin and begins to chase him down the street; spotting an alleyway in the distance, the masked knight quickly ducks inside.

Stopping to catch his breath, Kevin peeks to see that the coast is clear. "Th-that was a close one," he puffs. "Should have known better than to think that moron would-" He's barely finished his sentence when he sees what looks like Kid's head fin passing by behind a wall in the distance. "-CATCH ME!" Mustering up his second wind, the masked knight dashes down the crosswalk(With the runner catching up to him again) and pounces toward the offending fin with his fist bared. "You're _MINE!_ " Kevin punches at the fin as he handplants on the ground, revealing it to be a King Muscle head balloon which floats off into the air. Dumbfounded, the masked knight looks down to see a small boy of about five years old sniffling, then bursting into tears; from behind the boy his large muscular parents stare angrily down at their son's aggressor, with the runner standing beside them doing the same. A cold sweat drips down Kevin's face. "Th-this...wasn't who I thought it was..."

Kevin then takes off down the street again with the angry quartet in hot pursuit. "Yeah, you better run!" the boy's mother exclaims angrily. "Ooh, I'll get you!" the father growls. The masked knight's eyes grow large as he dashes at high speed. "Well," he muses. "At least I'm making good time." Just then, he spots in the distance a leather clad figure wearing a familiar looking finned helmet; Kevin's eyes narrow. "Oh no, you don't! I GOTCHA!" He strongarms the figure to the ground, thus looking down to see that it's actually a traffic cop. Kevin gulps and shudders audibly as the policeman glares up at him. The masked night then gets up and motors off madly again, trying to shake his vast array of pursuers.


	4. Falling Behind

Meanwhile, elsewhere in town, Kid is pressing on with the heavy anchor tucked under his arm. "Huh boy," he puffs. "Gotta get back on track. Wonder how much time I wasted with all that falderol." As he peeks down at his watch the wrestler gives an audible gasp. " _AN HOUR?!_ Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohno!" He glances at a road sign in the distance. "Bagel Street? Gah! I'm way off course! Shoulda' know better than to-No, no time for that now, gotta focus on gettin' back on course." Kid dashes up the street at a steady pace. "Hmm, now let's see," he muses. "If I go down main street, then hook a left, continue down the parkway and cross the bridge it should bring me there in about twenty minutes... _TWENTY MINUTES THAT I DON'T HAVE!_ Gah, man, what am I gonna do? That's it, I'm totally lost! There's nothing I can do to make up this time!"

The wrestler buries his face in his hands in despair, upon which he notices a skateboard rental shack out of the corner of his eye. He muses for a second, "Hmm, nope..." He then spots a bike rental shack. "Nope." He then spies a small shop selling rollerblades. "Nope!" He then spies a line of taxicabs. " _YAAAAH_!" At this moment, Kid suddenly spies a hang glider rental shop; his eyes grow wide with intrigue as a vision enters his head:

 _In his imagination Kid soars valiantly past the stadium gates, gently landing on a small podium marked #1 as his friends and family greet him with victorious cheers. He throws his arms in the air, happily exclaiming, "Ha, haa, YEAH!" as Roxanne awards him with a lovely gold trophy_ _and a gentle_ _kiss. Moments later, a haggard Kevin wearily crawls in._

As he returns to reality, an excited smile spreads across Kid's face. "Yes, that's it, it's perfect!" He then begins avidly making his way toward the stand, upon which he's suddenly hit with another thought:

 _In his imagination, as Kid soars into the stadium, his trainer Mr. Meat looks at him indignantly and slowly shakes his head; Roxanne buries her face in her hands and weeps, "I loved you! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Kid looks sadly around at his friends, who are giving him disapproving glares; Monsieur Cheeks strolls by, indignantly stating, "I 'ave nossing to say!" Kid then turns to his parents, who angrily motion toward the door. Knowing that he had burned too many bridges by now, Kid then soars off into the distance with the words, "DIRTY CHEATER" displayed on the back of his glider in large red letters._

Kid then returns to reality with a start. "Buh, what am I doing? I can't stoop to Kevin's level! Now, there's gotta be some way to get faster without cheating..." He's no sooner said these words when he notices a sports equipment store across the street. "Awesome possum, there's my answer!" Carefully making sure that traffic has cleared, the wrestler then makes his way over to the shop. Once inside, he carefully sets the anchor down by the door and goes to try on shoes; after a little while he exits a dressing room, wearing a red and white track outfit. "Hmm, this oughta' do the trick." he muses.

"That will be twenty-five dollars, please." the lady behind the counter says. "Certainly, Ma'am." Kid politely obliges as he removes his wallet from his pants pocket; upon looking inside, however, he discovers to his dismay that his money is gone. "Oh no," the wrestler groans in despair. "I just remembered that I spent my last dime on this giant anchor-literally!" The cashier turns to him with intrigue. "Well say, it just so happens that I've been looking for a giant anchor for quite some time, and I'm quite willing to trade you this running gear for it. No money necessary." Kid blinks in perplexity for a moment, but obliges. "Deal!" Kid carefully passes the anchor to the cashier behind the counter, upon which Kid happily thanks her and leaves. As he goes, the cashier happily hugs the anchor. "Finally!" Kid stares oddly at her over his shoulder as he dashes down the block again. _I wonder why that worked._ he thinks.

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, a weary Kevin has finally shaken his pursuers; he slumps heavily against the wall of an old, abandoned building, breathing heavily. "Pfew, finally lost 'em," he wheezes. "Don't know what I was thinking anyway, realistically there's no way that obtuse dork will ever catch me." Concern furrows his brow for a moment. "Though after all that craziness he's probably more than lapped me! If only there were some way I could pick up speed..." At this moment the masked knight spots a drink machine in front of a nearby building. "'Blast-Off Energy Drink,'" he reads. "'Will give you a burst of vigor or your money back.'" His yellow eyes glow with intrigue. "Aha, just what I need! Could use a little something to wet me whistle anyway." He drops a quarter into the machine, presses a button, then quickly nabs and drinks his prize.

"Ahh," a refreshed Kevin sighs. "That surely hit the spot." As he drops the empty bottle in a trash can, he muses for a moment. "Hum, that's odd. The slogan said it would give you a burst of-GAH! YIPE! EECH!" The masked knight suddenly begins hopping in circles like a hyper jackrabbit. "Oh, mercy me...I immediately regret this decision! Oh...noooo..." Kevin then begins shooting down the street light a rocket, breezing by startled passersby, upending trashcans, and skidding across nearby skateboard ramps(To the cheers of the audience).

At this moment Kid comes valiantly chugging down the street, determination furrowed in his brow. "Okay, making good time here. Just gotta keep on movin', keep on chuggin', clickety clack, clickety-clack, down the track, P _ardon me boys, is that the Chattanooga Choo-Choo?_ Yee-hah!" Upon this, Kid notices the people passing by giving him blank stares. The wrestler blushes and sweats, "That, of course, is a line from the classic movie, 'Me Crazy.'" He then hurries away. Kid has only run a few feet when someone zings by and sends him spinning. " _WHOOOOOAOOOOAA, OHMIGOSH!_ " From a nearby bench, Doc notes, "This is proof positive of my previous point that people won't so much as lift a finger to stop others from spinning there days." The old lady replies, "It's truly sad to see how callous society has gotten." As he slowly comes to a stop, a dazed Kid stares at the road ahead. "K-Kevin? Oh no, I gotta hurry!" He then begins sprinting at a steady pace, trying valiantly to catch his rapidly retreating opponent. The two dash to the end of a street corner where Kevin finally screeches to a halt, plowing into Kid and toppling both to the ground.


	5. Back On the Run

As they come to, the two wrestlers weakly sit up, panting and gasping for breath and rubbing their sore heads. "Ugh, uh, oww..." Kid groans. "Oof, where are we?" Kevin mumbles. Upon glancing up the two notice with shock that they're back at the bus stop! Kid and Kevin stare blankly for a moment before bursting into uproarious laughter, slapping their knees with levity. "Ha, ha, ha, we're back, hoo, hoo, where we started, haa-haaaa! C-can't believe it, haa!" As they slowly settle down, a thoughtful look crosses Kid's face. "You know, Kevin, I've been thinking." Kevin snaps, "Oh, that time of year again?" Kid wisely ignores him. "I was thinking that there really isn't much point in us continuing this race. I mean, we're just gonna get ourselves tired and run ragged and pretty much accomplish nothing. Maybe we oughta just take the bus back to the stadium in peace." The masked knight gets a musing look in his yellow eyes as a bus pulls up to the curb. "You make a very good point, Kid Muscle." The bus hesitates for a bit, then drives off; as the two wrestlers share nonplussed glances, Kevin glares, "Too bad I don't agree with your point, Musclehead! Just _try_ and catch me now!" He then begins dashing off again.

Now well and truly angered, Kid motors after Kevin with a speed rivaling that of the great Sonic the Hedgehog. As the two quickly enter the park again, they dash across the hill, Kid not even minding stepping on the grass this time. _I'll rake it out later,_ he thinks. _Got more important matters to attend to now._ The two then enter the city again and dash across the cracked sidewalk; Kevin shoots Kid a disapproving glare over his shoulder. "Have you no shame? This is an abysmal way to treat your mother!"

"Leave her out of this, you!" Kid exclaims.

As the two run back past the alleyway, Kevin quickly sees an opportunity and kicks the waste recepticals over again. "Ha-ha, take _that_ , tree hugger!" he sneers. Fortunately, Kid wouldn't be swayed this time; he angrily picks up several cans and bottles and tosses them at Kevin's head as he runs. "Ow! Ooch! Hey!" the masked knight squeals, upon which a large trash can falls over his head, causing him to topple into a stack of nearby trash bags. Kevin struggles free of the trash can, quickly gets back on his feet, and returns to the race. The two motor back into the park, where Doc and the old lady are still sitting on the bench(1). "Now," Doc says. "Did I ever tell you about the time I- _WHOOOOA! WHAAGH!_ " He's cut off sharply as Kid and Kevin bash into him, causing him to begin rapidly spinning once more and his wig to fly off and land on the old lady's head; once Doc stops spinning he admirably notes, "Gee, I love what you've done with your hair, Ma'am!"

The two wrestlers continue dashing down the street upon which they come up beside each other. Annoyed, Kevin elbows Kid in the side, causing Kid to elbow him in reply, then Kevin to elbow him and the two to go back and forth and back and forth with this; they then dissolve into slapping each other's hands away. As Kid raises his hands in the air Kevin promptly tickles him under the arms, causing Kid to dissolve into uproarious chuckles and collapse to his knees. "Ha-ha-ha, tha-ha-ha-hat's fighting dirty!" Now very angry, Kid quickly regains composure and speeds back up to his foe. "Two can play at that game!" He then tickles Kevin's belly, causing him flop to the ground, holding his belly and guffawing glibly. "Y-you-you've got your nerve, Kid Muscle, ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Kid glances over his shoulder. "Hah, not so much fun on the receiving end, is it?" He's no sooner said this when someone steps out of a nearby shop and smacks him in the face with a glass door. "Oof!" He tumbles backwards in a daze. Kevin sneers, "Say again, Musclehead?" as he confidently strides past his fallen adversary. Just then, he sees Kid speeding by on a bike; shocked, Kevin hops onto another bike sitting on a nearby bike rack and pedals off after him. _Heck with it,_ Kid thinks. _You do what you gotta in situations like these._ His eyes glancing downwards, Kid then notices that his boot laces have come undone. "Uh oh, this could be a real safety hazard." Parking the bike by a wall, the wrestler climbs down and begins to tie his laces. "Over, and under, and around the tree, and through the hole-there!" He's barely taken one step, however, when Kevin yanks one of his laces, undoing them again. "Buh, hey!" He angrily reties his shoes, after which looking up to see the very thing that might aid him; he smiles with intrigue.

As Kevin dashes on he suddenly becomes aware of the sound of wind rushing above him and looks up to see Kid flying by on a glider. _Good thing they had some going for free._ Kid thinks as he gently lands several feet in front of Kevin and dashes off. The two turn a sharp corner and accidentally slam into a fruit seller's cart, scattering bananas all over the ground. " _WHOOOOOOA, MERCY!_ " Kid exclaims as he slides madly across the haphazard peels. " _GREAT SCOTT! IT'S A LANDMINE!_ " Kevin cries as he does the same. As they quickly skid to a halt, the two look daggers at each other and begin chugging off again.

As the two hurry along the street, they suddenly spy the stadium at the bottom of a steep incline. Gasping with delight, the two travel hurriedly down the hill, angrily elbowing each other as they go; the elbowing soon turns to tussling as the two go rolling, bumping and bouncing down the hill. Once at the bottom, the two wrestlers hit a bump, causing them to go flying into through the air and faceplant on the ground. " _YAAAAAAAH!_ " _THUD!_ Slowly picking themselves up, Kid and Kevin immediately see that they're just a few feet from the parking lot and begin fiercely motoring toward their destination; unfortunately, Kid hasn't noticed his boot laces coming untied again, thus causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. " _WHOAA, OOF!_ " Kevin sneers over his shoulder, "Heh, heh, serves you right clumsy!" Almost as if on cue, he smacks into a lamppost in his path and topples over in a daze. "Oogh..."

Seeing this as an opening, Kid quickly ties his laces and hurries toward the door; as Kevin slowly gets up, Kid leaps over, does a handspring off of his back, quickly tucks his knees and somersaults into the parking lot. "I...I did it!" Kid wheezes as he lies wearily on his back, his tuft of brown hair sticking out awry and his clothes tattered and grimy. "I won! There's nothing he can say now." Moments later, Kevin crawls weakly up to his foe, his blonde mane tangled and full of twigs and leaves, his armor tarnished and dirty, and still smelling faintly like garbage. "You...got lucky, Kid Muscle. I...was going easy on you...Uhhh..." He then wearily flops on his back next to his rival.

At this moment Meat comes running up to them. "Oh, Kid, there you are! I've been trying to contact you all day." He stops short in shock when he notices the two disheveled wrestlers lying on the ground. "My gosh, what happened here?"

"Uhhh...missed the bus..." Kid weakly replies. "Raced...to the stadium..." Kevin adds. An incredulous look crosses the trainer's face. "Have you guys flipped your flapjacks? It's thirty miles there 'n back! What in the world were you people thinkin'?!"

"L-long...story..." Kevin wheezes. Kid lifts his head with what little strength he had left. "Buh-by the way, Meat, what had...you wanted to tell us?" Meat snaps his fingers. "Oh, right! The match has been canceled; Hollywood Bowl is borrowing the stadium to shoot his new movie, 'Alien vs. Predator vs. Monsieur Cheeks.'" Upon hearing this, Kid promptly deflates(2). " _Now_ he tells us!"

"This is certainly a fine how do you do." Kevin grumbles under his breath.

Meat then gently lifts the two wrestlers into a fair sized wheelbarrow and begins ferrying them inside. "This must be one of those hollow victories." Kid groans. "Quite." Kevin replies. Meat scowls, "Oh what am I gonna do with you guys?"

At this moment Doc and the old lady happen by and observe this odd scene. The old lady blinks for a moment. "What strange little men."

"Indeed," Doc replies. "And I can personally vouch for this because I work with them."

 **The end.**

Voice Cast

Kid Muscle-Marc Thompson

Kevin Mask/Doc Nakano-Ted Lewis

Mr. Meat-Mike Pollock

Roxanne-Lisa Ortiz

Cashier #1/Monsieur Cheeks-Rob Paulsen

Cashier #2-Cassandra Morris

Little boy/Old lady-Wendee Lee

Little Boy's mother-Mari Devon

Little boy's father-Keith Silverstein

Additional voices-David Faustino, Vinnie Penna, Veronica Taylor, Lynda Boyd, Stacey DePass, Gregory Abbey, Steven Christopher Parker, Kevin Michael Richardson

(1) My, they've certainly been there for quite some time!

(2) Much like he did in episode 29 after he discovered that Roxanne was talking about her dog rather than him.


End file.
